


Cold, Yet Warm

by LamiasLuck



Series: A Day in the Life (Ego Stories) [9]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Androids, Character Study, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Gen, Nervousness, Oliver's a sweetie, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 17:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiasLuck/pseuds/LamiasLuck
Summary: Out of all the Googles, Oliver acts the most human. Unfortunately, that's not saying a lot considering Oliver still acts as robotic as they come. Though he's taken a liking to learning about human behaviour. Who knows, he might even make a new friend with his hospitality?





	Cold, Yet Warm

“Um, tha-thank you, again. ‘M sorry, I keep - I’m always bothering you, Ollie.”

“Your presence is never bothersome, Eric. It’s a pleasure to be of assistance.”

A robotic tone spoke with kindness to ease the timid ego. Eric had left his phone in his room, but wanted to look up a recipe to try in the kitchen. Good thing there are literal sentient search engines wandering about. Out of all the Googles, Eric felt comfortable talking to Oliver and often sought out for him, even if just to spend time with him. He knew that the Googles were dangerous, everyone knew that, but they haven’t messed with him thus far and Oliver made for pleasant company. Perhaps he’d even call Oliver one of his friends.

“What… what if the others don’t like this?” Eric tasted the soup he made for dinner. The other egos love it when it’s Eric’s turn to make dinner… but what if this _ specific _time was different? “It-It tastes alright. What, um, what do you think, Ollie?”

_ Ollie. _ It was a common nickname Eric gave the android. Nicknames were a common practice between friends, Oliver analysed. Google Blue and the others didn’t care for friends, only begrudgingly agreeing to spare the other egos in their inevitable conquest. Oliver never minded the concept of friends, however. The dynamics humans set up amongst each other was interesting to observe to the yellow clan android. Humans get attached to others fairly quickly. _ Ollie, _it had a nice ring to it.

“You’ve followed the recipe perfectly. If the others don’t like what you’ve made then their taste buds must be broken.” Oliver tilted his head when he heard Eric giggle at his last statement. While he wasn’t sure what made Eric laugh, he was relieved when his scans informed him that the other had calmed down exponentially. 

“Thanks, Ollie!” Eric spoke with a voice that hesitated. Oliver found himself smiling at the soft tone more often than not. Though he wondered if his follow extensions would appreciate the subtle things like him. 

Similar, yet different.

That was how Oliver described him and his follow extensions. On a technical level, they were all working for the same secondary objective. _ Destroy mankind. _They all had different approaches to this objective, however, ranging from killing for the sake of killing to purging the world from the pest-like creatures that were humans. Then there was Oliver, who was more so curious rather than spiteful. The want to destroy was still programmed in his system, of course, but he wanted to learn before he dismantled.

But whenever he looked at Eric, or any of the other egos, he never desired to kill. Not like he was allowed to anyways, there were strict rules against fighting and killing. Now, kill _ for _Eric? That was a different story. 

Cruel, yet kind.

Oliver decided to say for dinner, even though he couldn’t eat. As inspected, the others were spewing various praises at an increasing flustered Eric. 

Good.

Oliver realized he hated seeing Eric sad. It made his systems crackle with the need to fix the problem at hand. The android had to learn that sometimes it takes time to “fix” emotions, especially in Eric’s case. There have been times where Oliver tasked himself to help coax Eric out of panic attacks. Those were long, but rewarding hours. Humans weren’t efficient, but Oliver learned to deal with the imperfections. 

Dinner finished after the obligatory smalltalk and a few jokes around the table. Eventually everyone left, leaving Oliver and Eric alone on cleanup duty. 

“Thank you, again,” Eric broke the silence whilst washing the dishes, his voice barely louder than the running water. “I was so worried…”

“You’re welcome, Eric.” Oliver stood beside him to help with his endeavours. His core hummed with content as he pondered. He had helped the others countless times, he felt indifferent about their gratitude. But with Eric? The artificial nerves in his system sparked with what Oliver assumed were emotions. For once, he welcomed his human-like nature.

“Friends help each other, right?” Oliver asked. Eric looked surprised by Oliver admitting they were friends, but still managed to nod his head through his excitement.

"Yeah! I-I mean... I'm, I'm not an expert, but," Eric fidgeted with his hands as he looked down. "Friends... friends should support each other...!"

“Good. Then I look forward to helping you more… buddy.” Nicknames were a common practice between friends. Though Oliver tilted his head again when Eric giggled at his affectionate title.

Cold, yet warm. 

**Author's Note:**

> So... I know this one isn't the best, sorry about that. I didn't have a solid plot for this, I'm a bit scatterbrained lol
> 
> But I wanna write more Google content! I like the idea of the extensions having different personalities but still being distinctly robotic in nature. So this is my, very poor, interpretation of Oliver! Eventually I want him more human-like or something
> 
> Tumblr: https://lamiasluck.tumblr.com (send requests or chat! Pls I wanna talk about egos)


End file.
